


Kiss the Boy

by Fake_Ruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, The little mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Sam and T'Challa's first kiss.





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing these characters so here's a fair warning.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

***

Sam loved listening to T'Challa talk about Wakanda. He was so passionate about the subject and clearly loved his people. But right now, Sam was having a damn hard time concentrating on T'Challa's words.

T'Challa had taken him out in a little wooden boat, rowing them effortlessly. The boat didn't have a lot of room, so their knees were resting against each other, which Sam didn't mind one bit.

The moon reflected off the water, casting T'Challa in a beautiful glow. The man looked so beautiful, so relaxed, and Sam had never wanted to kiss him more.

Sam realized that T'Challa had stopped talking and was definitely aware of Sam's staring. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and then Sam decided fuck it.

He leant in, slowly, giving T'Challa enough time to back out if he so desired, but T'Challa didn't move away. He allowed Sam to get closer and closer until their lips finally met.

Sam brought up his hands to rest on either side of T'Challa's face, caressing him tenderly as he deepened the kiss. T'Challa's hands came up to hold onto Sam's arms as he kissed back with just as much passion.

Sam lost himself in the kiss, lost track of time, lost everything except that moment, everything except the sensation of their lips touching.

When Sam finally drew back, he couldn't bring himself to go far, resting his forehead against T'Challa's and breathing in the same air.

"I'm so glad you did that," T'Challa whispered.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time," Sam returned, just as quiet.

T'Challa smiled at him, soft and beautiful and so full of love Sam thought his heart would explode.

Sam finally pulled away from T'Challa, returning a sweet smile. He glanced around at the willow leaves that surrounded them, hanging down and creating a private space just for them. He watched the fireflies dancing around, lighting up in a smooth and natural rhythm. He admired the Wakandan night sky, and the way the full moon shone down on them. He returned his eyes to the man in front of him and decided that none of nature's beauty could compare to T'Challa.

He gave T'Challa a wide, gap-toothed grin, and leaned in to press his lips against the other man's once more. He smiled into the kiss, unable to help himself, feeling truly happy.

They exchanged small, sweet kisses throughout the night, giggling and whispering sweet nothings. This was definitely something Sam could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> t'challa la la la la  
> my oh my  
> looks like the boy's too shy  
> ain't gonna kiss the boy
> 
>  
> 
> t'challa la la la la  
> ain't that sad  
> it's such a shame  
> too bad, you're gonna miss the boy


End file.
